As Bad Girls
by MikiYamanaka
Summary: Yamanaka: Doida Maloqueira Hyuuga: Anjo Disfarçado de Capeta Mitsashi: Maluca Perturbado Haruno: Demônio Amigavel Sabaku no: Mandona Psicopata Juntas vão virar Toquio de cabeça pra baixo e infernizar a vida de seus vizinhos.


**Ino pov on  
**

Me chamo Yamanaka Ino, tenho 17 anos e sou loira de olhos azuis safira. Sou dona de um corpo magnifico (inner: teve. /Ino: Ò.Ó) com seios e bumbum grande, cintura fina e pernas grossas. Amo meu estilo de garota má e sou frisada em carros turbinados e possuo uma coleção de machados de bronze e prata e que por acaso estou levando pro Japão clandestinamente. hehe

As meninas dizem que sou meia psicopata por que no 9º ano eu mandei um garoto pro hospital só por ele ter jogado meu sorvete, mas não foi nada de mais elas são piores do que eu. E podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva, nem que a vaca voe irei ter o trabalho de apresenta-las. Elas são minhas B.F.F.s? Com cerveja. Eu amo elas? Bem no fundo do meu pulmão, mas não vou ter trabalho por causa dessas quengas e já estou bastante estressada e eu... QUERO FUZILAR ALGUÉM. Desculpa o ataque de raiva e tudo bem que eu e as meninas fomos expulsas de oito escolas em tempo recorde (ino: ou era nove?), mas nos mandar pro Japão assim sem mais nem menos é palhaçada e agora estou num MALDITO AVIÃO INDO PRA UMA CIDADE ESTRANHA, COM PESSOAS ESTRANHAS, ou seja, não estou no clima. u.u

 **Ino pov off p/ Hina pov on**

Oi sou Hyuuga Hinata, tenho 17 anos sou morena de olhos perolados, tenho seios enormes, cintura, pernas e bumbum na medida certa pro meu corpo (inner: exceto os peitões.). Gosto de ficar na minha, mas não ouse me incomodar que eu viro o capeta sem falar que amo QUIMICA e tudo mais então se não quiser que eu exploda sua cara é melhor NÃO MEXER COMIGO. Por falar em explosão me lembro que no 1º ano do médio eu explodi o banheiro masculino e fomos expulsas pela quinta vez (hina: ou era sexta?). Quem não me conhece acha que sou timida, meiga, doce, um anjo de pessoa. humpf...coitados não sabem o capeta que sou. devo informar que eu amo TODINHO e vocês sabem que é proibido levar levar qualquer tipo de alimento pro avião e tal...Só que eu estou levando. CHUPA SOCIEDADE.

Eu estou indo com as minhas B.F.F.s que conheço desde que me entendo por gente pro Japão graças aos nossos pais só por que fomos expulsas umas seis ou sete vezes dos colegios mais importantes de Londres (hina: sim, vamos deixar Londres T.T) Até daqui a pouco, enquanto isso vou paquerar o comisario de bordo gostosão. hehe

 **Hina pov off p/ Ten pov on**

Oi my brothers me chamo Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 18 anos e meu cabelo e meus olhos são castanhos no ton de chocolate e eu acho que tenho um belo corpo (ten: meus peguetes nunca reclamaram) com seios medios, cintura fina, pernas grossas e o bumbum grande e empinado. Eu amo, simplesmente sou apaixonada por esportes de todas as modalidades, sou feminista e tenho uma bela coleção de kunais, katanas e shurikens e como não sou doida eu estou levando minha amada coleção pro Japão que estão bem escondidas. hehe

As minhas amigas me chamam de Pucca (ten: por que eu amarro meu cabelo em dois coques.) e de diabinho por que a Tema é a diabona e a Ino a diado. O que é injusto eu nunca fiz nada a não ser na quinta serie que quebrei o braço dum guri que falou que era melhor do que eu no skate e nem foi tão perigoso e também por eu gostar de ver sangue, mas eu acho que briga de responsa tem que ter sangue.

Eu vou indo... vou terminar de contar as armas que vou precisar para derrubar o novo colegio. MUASHAHAHA...cof cof droga de mosca. Vamos ver... Metralhadora, fuzuis, bazuca, pistolas, tanque...

 **Ten pov off p/ Saku pov on**

Olá galera me chamo Haruno Sakura, tenho 17 anos e sou bem exotica com meu cabelo rosa natural e olhos verdes esmeralda fazer o que se nasci pra ser diva e como todas as divas possuo um bonito corpo com seios e bumbum medios, cintura fina e pernas grossas. eu junto com a Hina somos as mais normais do grupo, mas elas insistem em me chamar de demônio e pra Hina hime de capeta, humpf... só por que na 8ª serie sem querer querendo mandei a professora de matemática pro hospicio (ten: mas ela mereceu. /ino: concordo com a Pucca. /saku: será que... /hina: ela sim é o capeta. /tema: cheguei na parada, qual é a treta? /saku: DEIXEM EU COTINUAR A DROGA DA NARRAÇÃO?! Ò,Ó /tema: credo nem deixa eu entrar na parada. /saku: SABAKU NO TEMARI. Ò.Ó /tema: ta legal, to vazando). Continuando...eu amo fazer muitas coisas mais tô com preguiça de dizer e eu tenho uma paixão por substancias como: remedios caseiros, venenos, soniferos e outros que são bem uteis se é que me entendem e como é proibido e tal estou levando escondido junto com os paranauês das gurias. Enquanto não chego vou comer um todinho que roubei da Hina. MUASHAHAHA

 **Saku pov off p/ Tema pov on**

Fala galera me chamo Sabaku no Temari, tenho 18 anos e sou loira de olhos verdes musgo e como as meninas falam que tenho um corpo de parar o transito com seios e bumbum fartos, cintura fina e pernas grossas e torneadas. Eu sei sou uma diva por natureza fazer o que né? Deixando essa parte de lado vou falar algumas coisas importantes que tenho certeza que as gurias não falaram tipo: nós somos as Bad Girls e fomos expulsas e estamos indo morar pro Japão aonde não conhecemos poha nenhuma... lindo não. E assim como as outras eu também estou levando minha coleção de leques de guerra clandestinamente (inner: ô povo pra gostar da clandestinidade. /I,H,T,S,T: QUER MORRER. Ò.Ó), o meu preferido e um leque gigante com desenhos de luas crescentes. E até agora estou me perguntando com a Ino conseguiu esse feito de não sermos pegas ou eles são burros ou ela deu pra alguém. Depois vocês vão descobrir o resto dos meus dotes enquanto isso eu... VOU MORRER...quer dizer VOU MATAR QUEM OUSAR SE METER A BESTA COMIGO HOJE! VOU VIRAR TERRORISTA SÓ PRA VER TODOS MORRENDO to de brinquis... só na parte de virar terrorista.

 **Tema pov off**

Essas meninas são lindas, atraentes, malucas, corajosas e divertidas, mas também são perigosas, más, calculistas e vingativas. Apesar disso são boas pessoas que precisam reaprender o significado do amor, cada uma carrega consigo uma dor, um trauma que tem que ser enfrentado.


End file.
